This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Recent evidence suggests that an insulin infusion at a physiologic dose induces skeletal muscle vasodilation, including the recruitment of new blood vessels. Resistance to insulin's vascular effects after elevation of plasma fatty acids may contribute to the metabolic derangements seen in Type 2 DM, obesity and hypertension. We will study total blood flow, capillary recruitment in the forearm, and whole body glucose utilization of 22 lean healthy adults at baseline and after a two hour euglycemic insulin clamp on two separate occasions. With one clamp, we will infuse "Intralipid" and heparin creating a fatty acid elevation, and the other clamp will be conducted without the "Intralipid"/heparin infusion, as a control. We will measure the blood flow and capillary recruitment using Doppler Ultrasound and CEU (microbubble contrast-enhanced ultrasound).